sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Crossover Transcripts
Here are the 3 story transcripts of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) 'Sonic's Story Transcript' Amy's Birthday Sonic: Today is Amy Rose's Birthday! And we're going to have a party for Amy Rose right now! Tails: Okay then, I think I've better go get Amy a surprise. Sonic: All right, Tails! Let's get going! Tails: Okay! (As they zip to the store to get toys and presents) More Coming Soon Meet Crash Bandicoot Crash: (is seen, digging a hole in the ground, holding a shoe with his mouth) Sonic: Hey buddy. Crash: (spits out a shoe) (Gibberish) Sonic: Sorry, I don't know what your trying to say Aku Aku: Sorry, Crash dosen't speak but we know what he says. Sonic: Who are you? Aku Aku: I am Aku Aku. "More Coming Soon" Eggman meets Dr. Neo Cortex Rescuing Amy Amy: (In thought: Sonic, I hope you're coming for me.) (Amy then hears something which appears to be Sonic and Crash) Amy: Sonic! (Hugs Sonic) I'm so glad your here! Crash: (Disgusted Gibberish) Amy: Who is this? Sonic: This is Crash Bandicoot, He's a new friend. (Crash then hears footsteps and turns around who appear to be Cortex and Eggman) Dr. Cortex: Crash, what a surprise. Dr. Eggman: It appears than a pesky hedgehog and bandicoot have their nose where they shouldn't be. Amy is ours, until we unlock the secrets of the Master Crystal. Dr. Cortex: But now, Crash, I think it's time your hedgehog friend meets your old friend: N.Tropy! (Dr. N Tropy then comes in) N.Tropy: Ah, We meet again, bandicoot. And I see you made some new friends, But soon you and your friends will soon parish. (Prepares to battle Crash and Sonic) Sonic: Crash! Crash: (Gibberish) Sonic: I'll take that as: I'm up and at 'em! Scorpion Appears Scorpion: (appears in a flash of hell fire) Sonic: Whoa! (Gets ready) Scorpion: I have been looking for you, the killer of my family and clan. Your actions will kill us all! Sonic: Who are you? Scorpion: I am Scorpion. For the fate of my family and clan, you will DIE! Sonic: Ain't gonna happen pal! (Gets into battle position) Silver confronts Scorpion Sonic: Hey. Scorpion: (Punches Sonic to a wall) You are not yet a warrior. Sonic: What do you mean? Scorpion: It doesn't matter for the fate of my family and clan, you shall die. Amy: *Screams* (Amy is caught in the robot hands of Cortex and Eggman) Sonic: Amy! Wait! (Runs past Scorpion & tries to catch up to Amy to save her) Scorpion: (appears in front of Sonic and punches him) Don't you DARE turn your back on me! It's time I put you in your place in HELL!!! (About to finish Sonic) Silver: STOP! (The two notices Silver.) Scorpion: (has anger in his eyes) You! (Turns to Silver, dropping Sonic) Your interruptions will cease, you will suffer as the Shirai Ryu did! Silver: No, Scorpion. You don't understand! Quan Chi: (Appears from a portal) Don't let this hedgehog stop you. (Skeleton hands then grabs Silver) Scorpion: (Remembers that he needs to kill Sonic and disappears in a flash of hell fire) Silver: (In thought: Be careful, Sonic.) Sonic fends off the Demon Sonic: (has defeated Scorpion) I would rather keep calm & carry on. (Goes up to Silver & spindash at the skeleton hands, freeing him) Are you ok there? You look bad. Silver: (groans a bit) Sonic the Hedgehog, I must get you to a safe place, come on! (Grab Sonic's hand & drags him to a safe place, taking him there) Sonic: Wait, I didn't catch your name. Silver: I'm Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic: Names Sonic the Hedgehog. Why are you here? Silver: To save you from a man named "Scorpion". Sonic: So that's the name of the ninja that attacked me. Silver: It's fortunate that you survive, otherwise things would go downhill in the future. Sonic: What do you mean by downhill in the future? Silver: It's a very long story. Sonic: I would love to stay here & know about your story about the future, but I gotta rescue Amy from Eggman & that other yellow man named "Cortex". Silver: I'll explain on the way... (to himself) And best hope that Scorpion realises what he's doing. Sonic: What was that? Silver: Nothing. Let's go. (Sonic & Silver quickly hurries off to find Amy Rose) Meeting up with Shadow and Rouge (Sonic & Silver are seen somewhere in a dark alley.) Silver: (sighs) We've temporarily lost track of the doctors. Hmm... This doesn't feel safe at all. Sonic: They must be a way out of this mess & save Amy. Silver: I know, but I can't help but think on what would happen to the future. Rouge wakes up Tikimon Rouge: (spots a Chaos Emerald on a weird 4 armed Tikimon statue) I found a Chaos Emerald. (Flies up to the Emerald) Shadow: Don't touch it! (Rouge able to snatches the emerald out of the statue, which awakens the totem.) Rouge: I got it, it wasn't so bad now, was it? Tikimon: (Roars as he begins to move) Rouge: (quickly gets back & turn to Tikimon) What? What's this? Aku Aku: That's Tikimon, the totem gods. Crash: (gibberish, sounding like an "Uh oh") Heading back to the present (Sonic and Shadow bring out their Chaos Emeralds) Sonic and Shadow: Chaos Control! "More Coming Soon" Dingodile and Goro captures Sonya and Jax Scorpion Returns and Shadow to the rescue (Sonic and Silver were running to a safe spot when they heard Scorpion's voice) Scorpion: Get over here! (Uses his spear but misses) Sonic: You again! Scorpion: This time, there will be no more interruptions! The killer of my family must DIE! Silver: Scorpion! Please, listen to me! (Suddenly, Silver is lifted by Ermac as Amy worries) Dr. Cortex: So how was your walk, Amy? (Robot arms then grab Amy and the 2 doctors flew away) Sonic: AMY! Scorpion: It's time I end this NOW! (Takes one of his swords and prepares to kill Sonic when Shadow arrived) What!? Who dares interrupts me again!?! Shadow: I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. (A portal then opens as Shang Tsung arrives) Shang Tsung: A challenge! Shadow the Hedgehog Vs. Scorpion and Ermac! Ermac: We are many, you are but one. We will destroy you. Shang Tsung: Begin! Amy jumps and battle with Tiny Tiger Shadow: (after defeating Scorpion & Ermac) You were far too careless... Tsk. (Turns to Sonic & Silver) Sonic: Thanks for the save. Shadow: Don't push your luck. Sonic: (spindashes at the robotic arms, freeing Amy & catches her) Gotcha! Are you ok? Amy Rose: Phew, thanks to you I am. (Hugs Sonic) Sonic: Ok, ok, let's save the hugs for later. Right now we're getting you out of here. Silver will explain on the way. (But before they could escape Tiny Tiger came in) Tiny Tiger: (Roars) Tiny smash Crash and puny hedgehogs! Amy Rose: That's it! I've been captured for far too long! (Pulls out her Piko Hammer) Stand back boys, I'm taking on this on this big guy! Sonic: Amy, are you sure? Silver: You could get captured again. Amy Rose: I don't care! All I care about is your well being, especially Sonic. Tiny Tiger: (roars as he's ready for a fight) Amy Rose: It's time to bring the hammer down! Uka Uka's Plan Uka Uka: CORTEX! When are you and that Eggman of yours going to put an end to that indiperent bandicoot and his hedgehog friend!? You are beginning to test my paticence! Dr. Cortex: Uh, Mighty Uka Uka, were still working on that, somehow. Tiny is taking on those Hedgehogs & he will defeat them all... I hope. Dr. Eggman: And if the tiger doesn't destroy them, I have someone who has agreed to assit us. (The doors open and a dark hedgehog comes in who is none other than Mephiles the Dark) "More Coming Soon" Amy's Captive and Raiden Helps Sonic and Crash Amy Rose: (after defeating Tiny) Never underestimate a woman, you brute. Sonic: Amy, that was great. Amy Rose: Now we gotta get out of here, but first, we need to know what Eggman & Cortex are planning. Sonic: How are you plan on doing that, Ames. Amy Rose: (turns to an unconscious Tiny) Let's just say that we need answers from one of Eggman & Cortex's forces. Shadow: Clever girl. Silver: That's actually not a bad idea. All together now. Sonic: 1, 2, 3! Sonic, Shadow, Silver & Amy Rose: (begins to lift Tiny up slowly & carefully with their combined strength) Amy Rose: Oh wow, he's so heavy. Sonic: Now, let's go to a safe place & let Tiny tell us the answers. (The 4 Hedgehogs head out, carrying Tiny with him.) (Soon a mysterious man sees them and telports in flash of lightning) (Meanwhile the heroes were in a jungle with Tiny still unconscious and are unable to wake him up.) Amy Rose: (as Shadow tried slapping Tiny silly to wake him up) Maybe I hit Tiny's head a bit too hard. He's still out like a light. Shadow: You think? Now what? Silver: I figure we need to tie him up. (Uses his psychokinetic energies to chain Tiny to a tree, tying him up in chains) I think that should hold him for now... until he wakes up, of course. Sonic: Once he wakes up, we need to know more on what is happening around here? Silver: Oh, your still on the "Scorpion" part again? Sonic: Most likely. But don't worry, there's only 4 of us, so it shouldn't be a problem on who else would come after us. Amy Rose: But why they capture me & on my birthday too? Silver: I don't know, even from the future, I don't know why Scorpion came after Sonic instead of Sub Zero? Sonic: Wait, back up a nano second here? Sub Zero? Silver: (as the flashback rolls on between the rivalry of Scorpion & Sub Zero) Scorpion used to think that Sub Zero was the one that killed his family & clan & Sub Zero's older brother, Bi Han who was the previous Sub Zero was killed off by Scorpion, a huge rivalry that pushed each other to their limits throughout the years of the most sacred contests in all of the realms, Mortal Kombat. Shadow: But why Scorpion came after Sonic now? He's not that dangerous, you know. Silver: I know, I know, but still, the connections between the present & the future about the Iblis Trigger is still unclear from the very start of it all. And don't ask, it was disturbing. Sonic: (nodding in understanding) I'll just stick with my Mobian kind if that's ok with everybody. Amy Rose: Still, what do you think it means? Silver: We need more answers. ???: I could be assistance. (The 4 hedgehogs turned around and sees a man with the same lightning powers, who is Lord Raiden) Shadow: Who is this human? Raiden: I am Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm. "More Coming Soon" Heading to the Wu Shi Academy (Liu Kang is seen sparring with Kung Lao) Raiden (Appears with Sonic and his friends) Liu Kang, Kung Lao. We have visitors from another universe. Liu Kang: Who are these vistitors, Lord Raiden? "More Coming Soon" Mephiles brings back Shao Kahn (At Shao Kahn's Tomb) Mephiles: Now, Chaos Emerald. We shall bring back the emperor of Outworld. (The Chaos Emerald use its power and Shao Kahn rises from his grave with his skin returning.) Mephiles: (Kneels) Emperor, I kneel before you. Shao Kahn: What are you? Mephiles: I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark. I sense your vengeance on Lighting God, Raiden. "More Coming Soon" Category:Game Crossover